Life, Experience, and Feels
by Konata Nohara
Summary: Pertama kalinya Arthur mengunjungi Italia dan sesaat ia berpapasan dengan Feliciano sedang mengamen di taman kota. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Rare pairing EngIta


Yah, sial. Akhirnya author kembali nge-ship rare pairing ini lagi. Happy reading minna~

* * *

 **Life, Experience, and Feels**

Author:  
 **Konata Nohara**

Genre:  
 **Slice of Life, Friendship (maybe)**

Rated:  
 **T**

Disclaimer:  
 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Fanfiction credits by me**

Warning:  
 **Hampir OOC, Hampir **, Terlalu nge-feel jadi bobrok, Absolutely bad idioms, Typo paling, Absurd lah pokoknya -_-**

* * *

Bangunan klasik, halunan musik yang terbilang _chill out_ , seni yang luar biasa, dan makanan yang aromanya memanjakan hati. Ini pertama kalinya Arthur mengunjungi Italia selama hidupnya. Arthur Kirkland, pemuda Inggris ini mengakui ketertarikannya dengan negara Italia. Siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan Italia, negara yang memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi di dunia, dan keunikan lainnya disana.

Saat ini, ia berada di Venesia, daerah terunik di Italia yang memiliki ratusan sampan sebagai transportasi umum. Arthur yang tidak bisa berenang, sedikit takut ketika menaiki sampan dan berpikir jika sampan ini terbalik dan ia ikut tenggelam, ia bisa mati. Tapi ia tetap menikmati indahnya Venesia dan diiringi halunan musik ala Italia di atas sampan itu.

Ia beristirahat sejenak sambil bersantai di salah satu taman kota sambil mengemil _pizza cone_ yang ia beli di sekitar sana. Menikmati perairan di Venesia, membuat hatinya rileks hingga ia lupa akan bebannya di Inggris. Terutama adiknya yang selalu rusuh di rumah, Peter. Ia begitu menikmati liburannya di Italia untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat ia tengah duduk menulis buku hariannya, ia menemukan sosok pria berambut coklat kemerahan di tengah keramaian, mengamen. Ia berpikir, lagunya begitu _chill out_ , namun ia merasakan sedikit ada yang janggal. Ia merasa pernah bertemu pria itu sebelumnya. Tidak, ia mengenalnya. Ketika pria itu berjalan mendekati ke arah ia berada, ia mencoba memastikannya, dan menegur pria pengamen itu.

"Feliciano?" Arthur kaget seketika melihat Feliciano mengamen di taman kota. Ia yakin, pria itu pasti Feliciano, salah satu anggota G8 yang sama dengannya.

"E-ek! S-si alis tebal! Huaaa! Jangan sakiti aku... aku janji akan menuruti perintahmu sebagai gantinya!" seperti biasanya, Feliciano sukses ketakutan ketika melihat wajahnya Arthur. Lebih horor ketimbang Ludwig. Tiba-tiba Feliciano menangis ketakutan.

"A-ah, t-tunggu..." mental Arthur mulai _down_. "A-aku... menakutkan, ya...?"

Feliciano berhenti menangis, kini justru Arthur yang meneteskan air matanya.

"M-maaf..." Feliciano akhirnya menenangkan Arthur yang hatinya terlanjur retak karena dianggap menakutkan. Derita _tsundere_ , sih.

* * *

[BGM on: _Let's Boil Hot Water - Feliciano Vargas_ ]

Arthur kemudian diajak Feliciano keliling kota dan kemudian berhenti di salah satu rumah makan khas Italia. Rumah makan ini adalah tempat langganan Feliciano, sekaligus ia membantu sedikit pemilik rumah makan tersebut. Terkadang ia membantu memasak, membereskan ruangan, bahkan membawakan lagu-lagu klasik yang begitu menyentuh hati. Kali ini Arthur disajikan sepiring _spaghetti_ dan segelas _tiramisu frape_ juga makanan penutupnya adalah _panna cotta_ dengan paduan rasa stroberi dan vanilla yang dibuat oleh Feliciano. Meskipun Feliciano sedikit takut dengan aura parasnya Arthur, tetapi ia cukup paham dengan perasaan orang. Arthur pun menerimanya walaupun merasa canggung dengan ini semua.

"Uhm, i-ini... untukku? A-apa nggak merepotkan?" Arthur merasa segan, namun juga terkesan dengan sajian yang diberi Feliciano khusus untuknya.

"Vee, itu khusus untukmu, kok! Aku juga sudah terbiasa mengajak teman-temanku dari berbagai negara dan melayani mereka dengan puas~" jelas pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu dengan campuran dialek Italia-nya. "Yang sering kesini, sih, Ludwig. Ah, Kiku juga~" lanjutnya.

"T-tapi... i-ini, kan... mewah..."

"Vehehe, tapi sebenarnya itu masih standar rumahan, kok~ Feliciano merendahkan dirinya sehingga mental Arthur _down_ lagi.

' _Oh, rumahan ya... tapi semewah ini..._ ' batin Arthur sedih.

"E-eh! Arthur jangan down dulu, dong..." rasa iba pun mulai muncul di benak Feliciano. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu, Arthur puas-puasin aja di sini~"

"T-terima kasih!"

Arthur benar-benar terharu untuk kali ini. Feliciano pun menebar senyuman yang begitu manis, semanis kurma.

* * *

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja tepi jendela yang berlatarkan perairan Venesia dan beberapa kuntum bunga yang mekar.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong... kau, mengamen?" Arthur membuka topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Pekerjaan sampingan." Feliciano tersenyum lembut di depannya.

"Pekerjaan sampingan? T-tunggu, tapi..." Arthur keheranan.

"Vee? Aku sudah lama, kok, menjadi seorang pengamen~" jawabnya dengan nada manja.

"E-eh... tapi... kau, kan, duta negara-"

Feliciano mengulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menempelkan ke bibir Arthur. Kemudian berbisik, "Tidak ada yang tahu tentangku, Arthur."

"E-eh?"

Feliciano memulai cerita tentangnya dengan nada pelan.

"Di Venesia ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa pejabat negara, siapa tokoh negara kecuali presiden. Mereka juga kenal aku sebagai pengamen di pinggiran. Motivasiku mengamen ini awalnya hanya sebagai hiburan diri sendiri. Tapi semakin banyak yang menyukai permainan gitarku, motivasiku semakin naik."

"Tapi, kenapa mesti mengamen?" tanyanya.

"Hei, Italia ini negara seni. Aku juga tidak hanya mengamen, terkadang aku juga menjual lukisanku ketika ada yang memesan. Membantu pemilik rumah makan ini memasak, membersihkan ruangannya, vee~"

"T-tunggu... apa kau tidak terporsir dengan kegiatan kita di PBB? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai _down_?" tanyanya penasaran, dan ia sedikit khawatir.

"Vee, tidak ada yang namanya terporsir bagi seorang Italia~" kali ini senyumannya membuat paras seorang pria Inggris ini memerah, seperti mendidih.

Hening sesaat. Arthur merenungkan diri karenanya. Selama ini ia selalu cepat down, apalagi ketika melihat Alfred yang begitu cepat berkembang ketimbang dirinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"E-eh, kau tidak ikut makan?" Arthur pun mengalihkan suasana.

"Ngg? Aku sudah makan dari tadi, kok. Lanjutlah, vee~" tolak Feliciano dan tersenyum.

Arthur menghabiskan makanannya dan mencoba menyeruput frape-nya.

"I-ini... benar-benar berkelas!" pujinya. Wajahnya kembali berbinar-binar. Feliciano tersipu dan menebar senyum yang lebar menandakan turut berbahagia juga.

"Vee, Arthur? Mau bernyanyi bersama?" tawar Feliciano ke Arthur untuk bernyanyi bersama dengan gitar tua peninggalan kakeknya.

Arthur berpikir sejenak. Jeda, lalu ia membuat keputusan.

"Jika kau mau..."

Feliciano histeris gembira sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Arthur yang begitu hangat. Hal ini membuat parasnya semakin memerah, ia pun tersipu malu dan membuang mukanya saking kuat menahan malunya. Namun batinnya berkata, saat ini benar-benar hari yang bahagia selama ia di Italia. Suatu saat ia akan merasakan kerinduan itu lagi. []

* * *

[Omake]

 _Tanggal XX Bulan XX Tahun XXXX._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Perjalanan pertama kalinya di Italia benar-benar berkesan. Apalagi saat aku menemukan temanku sendiri di saat ia mengamen di taman kota, Feliciano Vargas. Awalnya ia takut padaku, namun lama-kelamaan ia akrab juga. Hatiku juga luluh ketika aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dibawakannya. Apalagi... senyumannya, manis. Aku juga ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Katanya, suaraku bagus. Hahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku dipuji olehnya. Aku benar-benar beruntung kali ini! Puji Tuhan, sungguh aku berterima kasih banyak kepada-Mu. Mungkin aku akan terus merindukan hal ini lagi._

 _Arthur Kirkland._

"Akhirnya, agendanya selesai juga ditulis!" gumamnya.

"Ciao! Tuan, ini makanannya!" terdengar ketukan pintu dari pelayan hotel yang mengantarkan makan malamnya.

"Iya, sebentar..." sahutnya dari meja yang terletak di tepi pintu.

Arthur merasakan kebahagian hari liburnya yang luar biasa di Italia ini.

 _ **The End**_

A/N:

Kelar juga hahahahahahaha /dibacok

Heran sendiri juga kan kenapa author nge-ship Iggy ama Ita-chan /?

Abisnya mereka sama-sama punya aura klasiknya, sih. Makanya kalo dibuat cerita friendship beginian jadi seru 3 /lu

Hehehehehehehe jangan lupa review-nya ya o/


End file.
